polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiwanball
USAball}} Republic of Chinaball |nativename = 中華民國球 Zhōnghuá Mínguóqiú Chûng-fà Mìn-koet khiù |image = 9000likes by ninteamai-d7mcsng.jpeg |imagewidth = 250px |caption = I am real China! |reality = ���� Republic of China ���� |government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Nice, athletic when it comes to baseball, likes to work, really rich and STRONK!!, really anti communism, rebellious, hates China, nationalist |language = Chinese Languages * Mandarin Chinese * Taiwanese Hokkien * Taiwanese Hakka English Japanese Formosan languages |religion = Buddhism ( Mahayana) Taoism Atheism Confucianism Christianity |friends = Japanball USAball Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Tringapore Philippinesball South Koreaball Okinawaball Tibetball Uyghurball Inner Mongoliaball Netherlandsball Spainball eSwatiniball Turkeyball Saudi Arabiaball Paraguayball Brazilball Israelcube |enemies = Big rebel province UNball Mongoliaball Russiaball Tajikistanball Vietnamball The guy who Banned me in Asian Games 1962 Gambiaball Albaniaball Panamaball FLAG STEALER! YUO TRAITOR!!! ALSO A TRAITOR!!! Formerly: Empire of Japanball North Vietnamball |likes = Bubble tea, baseball, Oyster omelette, Being called real China, Capitalism, Trade, Killing commies, Being far away from commie/fake China, More clay and taking over mainland, Traditional Chinese script, hot spring, hostels |hates = Being called fake China, NOT HAVING THE MAINLAND!!, not being recognized by other countries, not being seen as the true China from other countries, Simplified Chinese script, earthquakes, being turned down by the f*cking United Nations, Unification under communism, fake stuff UNball! |founded = 1912 - present October 25, 1945 |ended = present (Taiwan) |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball Japanese Taiwanball |successor = |intospace = Of course! Almost all times! |status = Is either to become the Republic of Taiwanball, the new legitimate Nationalist Chinaball, or the Taiwan SARball |notes = FIRST ASIAN COUNTRY TO LEGALIZE SAME-SEX MARRIAGE!!!!!!! |capital = Nankingball (de jure) Taipeiball (de facto, seat of government) |bork = 臺北 臺北 (Taipei, Taipei) |food = Bubble tea, Oyster omelet, Pig's blood cake, Minced pork rice, Beef noodle, Milkfish,Gua bao |onlypredecessor = Qingball |predicon = Qing |type = Sinitic}} , also known as Chinaball, officially Republic of Chinaball aka Formosaball or ROCball, is Technically still Chinese Province a partially recognized countryball who lives in East Asia in the western Pacific Ocean, occupying the island of Taiwan. To their north across the Taiwan strait lies Chinaball, their big brother who constantly wants to reunify with Taiwanball. To the west across the South China sea lies Vietnamball. To their north and east across the East China Sea lies Japanball. To their south across the Luzon Strait lies Philippinesball. The country is divided into 6 special municipalities, 3 provincial cities, and 13 counties, including their capital Taipeiball being one of the municipalities located in the North, giving them a total area of 13,976 square miles, making them the 136 largest sort-of country in the world. As of 2018, Taiwanball maintains a population of about 23.57 million inhabitants. Due to not being a fully recognized country, Taiwan is unable to join any sort of international organizations. Taiwanball was temporarily part of the UN, but after their brother killed their Father, Taiwanball has been expelled. Taiwan is often seen as the nicer, and more free sibling of Chinaball. Unlike their brother, Taiwan has had their mind set to Western civilization, and thus, has a very friendly attitude. Taiwanball makes friends with most of China's enemies such as South Koreaball and Japanball, has tried out different religions instead of being just Atheist, and has now even legalized Gay Marriage! Taiwanball is truly a nicer version of China. Taiwanball’s national day is October 25 History Like all other East Asian balls, Taiwanball is descended from 1ball, and also from all the other Chinese Dynastyballs as well as some Taiwanese natives. In the 1600s, Netherlandsball ( Dutch East Indiesball) and Spainball occupied some of his modern clay. Some time later, Mingball came and occupied Taiwanball, which then were kicked out by Qingball. In 1895, Taiwanball’s future clay was occupied by Empire of Japanball, and spent the next 50 years with him, and his sex slave (aka 'comfort woman') Koreaball. Republic of China From 1912, the Republic of Chinaball was born after killing Qingball. In 1945, Taiwanball was born to Nationalist Chinaball, but her big brother People's Republic of Chinaball soon killed him, and took over most of their fathers clay, before forcing Taiwanball to flee to the island on which they reside now in 1949. Taiwanball is currently protected by USAball, but it is possible that in the future, they will be conquered by Chinaball (Probably). When competes in international sports events, does it under the name Chinese Taipei because of evil commie bandit. The territory of the Republic of China according to its existing national boundaries shall not be altered except by resolution of the National Assembly. -- Section I, Article 4 of the Constitution of the Republic of China, 1947 Recognition Africa * eSwatiniball Asia None Carribean * Haitiball * St. Kitts and Nevisball * Saint Luciaball * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Central America * Belizeball * El Salvadorball * Guatemalaball * Hondurasball * Nicaraguaball Europe * Vatican City Middle East None North America None Oceania * Kiribatiball * Marshall Islandsball * Nauruball * Palauball * Solomon Islandsball * Tuvaluball South America * Paraguay Relationships '朋友' (Friends) * USAball - Non-communist friend who helped Taiwanball with her relationship with Chinaball, and with defense. But please recognise me! * Okinawaball - Little brother. * Brazilball - Opposed UNfair Resolution 2758. * Hong Kongball - Best friends and nephew with Taiwanball. Both hate evil bandit Chinaball. I'm very like his curry fish ball and Hong Kong-style milk tea(絲襪奶茶)!! * Macauball - Best friend's brother. Gamble Gamble! * Tringapore - I secret friend loan land to Tringapore for military exercise since 1970s to prevent kebab invasion. * Netherlandsball - Stepfather (sort of). Occupied some of his southern clay in the past. * Spainball - Stepmother (sort of). Occupied some of her clay in the North. * eSwatiniball - Glad he recognize me for being the real China. * Saudi Arabiaball - Thank yuo for helping build my bridge '中立 (Neutral)' * Indonesiaball - Like Vietnamball and Philippinesball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China. But only the beginning, now he help me by sendings their best students and workers here. But hands of Pescadores clay!!! * Japanball - In 1937 at Nanking, Imperial Japanball raped my father and got his cover blown, but nowadays he apologizes. Well, sort of. Mainly because of Tiaoyutai. BUT IS NOT OF ENOUGH! REMOVE EVIL SUSHI RAPIST!! REMEMBER DADDY 1937 IN NANKING!!! A good friend in sports and help each other a lot. Best friends in natural disasters (both have lots of earthquakes!) * Panamaball - Why yuo no recognize me anymore!?!?!?!?! * South Koreaball (mostly) - Both have crappy neighbors to deal with. I and Korea don't have much of a good relationship after she decided to become "friends" with BAD Chinaball, unless they still keep in touch without Mainlander knowing it. A little bit jealous. fukc samsung!!! Also thinks that South Koreaball have a habit of claiming Chinese inventions and traditions as their own. * Tibetball, Uyghurball, and South Mongoliaball - Free from bandit Chinaball! (but when I retake the mainland, yuo three will be of my clay! unite the Chinese races!) * UNball - Taiwanball wants to join UN but UNball refuses to acknowledge it as a nation. Taiwanball tries to get in several times but is always turned down. But soon, I'll kill Chinaball if World War 3 start to become member of UN! '敵人 (Enemies)' * Fake China - YUO SH*TTY A**HOLE, F**K YUO! DADDY LAST WORDS OF TELL ME KNOCKINGS YUO OUT! ! DADDY OF SAYINGS I AM GOOD GIRL CAUSE YUO OF COMMUNISTS! F**K YUO! IDIOT! 1949 NEVER FORGET! IST OF WORST YEAR IN ME LIFE!!! Evil big brother who wants "reunification". I usually call him "mainlander". Damn 共匪 (Communist bandits)! Wait. You will nuke me if I still allies with US? WHY YOU LITTLE... (*Gets in fight with Chinaball*) DIE PRC!!!!!!!! WIRR ASCHRUSS MAINRAND!!! YUO OF FIRST ON MY LIST TO ANSCHLUSS!! But thanks for the tourist dollars and letting us set up factories and businesses on your clay. Also gib Hainan.島抗聯萬歲！被中華人壓迫的民族們起義！內蒙！滿洲！圖博！哈薩克！新疆！蒙古！香港！起義！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ * Mongoliaball - Was of daddy ROC's clay as well! On my anschluss list! * Russiaball - Tuva and Vladivostok were of daddy ROC's clay as well! You will be anschlussed! * Tajikistanball - Gorno-Badakhshan was of daddy ROC's clay too! Yuo as well to be anschluss! * Vietnamball - He usually confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. * Philippinesball - Like Vietnamball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. I'm glad that you apologized to us after your stupid coast guard shot one of our fishermen. Because if you didn't, we would continue persecuting the Filipinos here. * Gambiaball - YUO F**KING TRAITOR!!!!!!! ''' * Burkina Fasoball - '''SAME WITH GAMBIA, I HOPE YOU STARVE AND DIE !!!!! * Dominican Republicball - WHY YUO RECOGNIZE THE MAINLAND??? YUO TRAITOR!!! '''why everyone betrays me? * Albaniaball - For kicking me out of the United Nations!! 1971 NEVER FORGET!! F**K YOU! Family * Republic of Chinaball - Father * Qingball - Grandfather * Tibetball - Nephew * Hong Kongball - Nephew * Macauball - Nephew * Chinaball - Brother Gallery A8DlynV.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Asianballs together.jpg Festival.jpg V9JwjWw.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png Recognized.png Nazi Fans.png Taiwan Polandball.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Kmt_s_story_by_tringapore-d887b7e.png Little kitty.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Sand castles.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Chi nations.png Guess country with poland 4.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Chinaballeu.png|Chinaball and '''Taiwanball Whitesuncannotintoindependence.jpg FB Taiwans Chase.jpg 나...먹을꺼야...you.. eat me....png 28bw7iw2298x.png OZsng.png Europe and East Asia.png AJhyi8n.png JQPxG1o.png Independence.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png L0F13Wi.gif 크리스마스.png PBolNLS.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png G3lhIR1.png ATcvgql.png Taiwan-0.png HfGv7WH.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Borders of Countries.png Approval Rating.png Is Op Delicious.png China is China.png Festivals.png Lithuania_and_asians.png nso.png Videos Two Taiwans, Two Chinas, Twice|Made by brain4breakfast Links *Facebook page *There are too many kinds of Taiwan! *[http://i.imgur.com/4bXsg7n.jpg Republic vs SAR - The Movie] es:Taiwánball grc:Ταιβανμπαλα it:Taiwanball ja:台湾 ko:대만공 zh:中華民國球（1949年） id:Bola Taiwan Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Category:Island Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Israel Category:De Facto Countries Category:Middle Power Category:Confucianist Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Taiwanball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Dispute Category:Red Blue White Category:Pro Taiwan Category:USA allies Category:Communist Removers Category:Anti-Communism Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Countryballs Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Unitary Category:Mongoloid Category:Pariah State